I'm Right here Yoshiki x Ayumi
by arwen eion
Summary: Ayumi find's herself struggling to work in reality again after the frightful events that happened in Heavenly Host Elementary. Will a certain blonde haired hero help her through it all? Will they show affection? Yoshiki x Ayumi (I do not own the corpse party characters) p.s I'm planning to continue this fan fiction so there will also be Satoshi x Naomi :3
1. Chapter 1: Ayumi in distress

**Ayumi's POV **

_**I was about to turn around, heart pounding out of my chest. I took a deep breath. Something or someone was behind me. Once I had turned around "AGH!" I had screamed as I ran away from a blood covered child with a psychopathic look plastered on her face carrying blood-soaked scissors. Aimlessly I was trying to get away running through the corpse filled halls. I had ran so quickly I couldn't stop myself from hitting a wall… but something was different, it was almost padded…and squishy… I had looked more closely at the blood and remaining organs. It was Mayu; I had held back a scream and just went running around the corner. I then raced into the infirmary were a black mist which strangely resembled a person started to raise a hand toward me and it pressed through my body and I coughed up blood as weak as I felt. I ran for the door. It seemed to be laced with hair, I franticly tried pulling it off, but there was no use. There was no escape I was going to die a pointless and suffering death in this hell-hole like several other innocent people. I had felt so weak but then I couldn't feel the ground below me, I was falling… it had seemed like forever since I started falling but my lungs started getting tight and I couldn't move I was rather confused when I realised… I was drowning I had tried getting out or calling for help, no one came but I was pulled out by cold like hands. Once I was out it turned out to be the ghosts of Seiko, Mayu, Miss Yui and Morishige all repeating the Sachiko ever after charm and adding "We are dead because of Ayumi, we are dead because of Ayumi…" then they began to rip out my hair, tear off the tissue of my flesh and Seiko began to choke me. I strangely didn't even scream I just let them do it… I looked at all my friends' faces, pure hatred and anger in their expressions. I began to lose conscious and last thing I saw was the three ghost children laughing mechanically. **_

"_**AGH" **_she woke upwith a start gasping for air, taking in her surroundings. Ayumi was alone in her bedroom and burst into tears, she had felt that she needed a certain presence. It clearly wasn't her sister or parents so Ayumi grabbed my phone. She glanced at the time, 3:29 Ayumi sighed and scrolled through her contacts, then thought** 'wouldn't it make sense to talk to the remaining survivors, because no one else would understand.' **She had looked at Satoshi's and Naomi's numbers but didn't really feel like talking to them right now, she couldn't talk to Yuka because she was still young, and she also didn't want her to re-live all of that. Ayumi stopped at Kishinuma's number, maybe she could talk to him. After all he was there with her for the whole experience; she quickly pressed the call button. No one picked up the phone. But Ayumi wasn't going to give up that easy and pressed call again, after about a minute he picked up and said "_**hello, Shinozaki?**_" in a sleepy but concerned tone. She bit her lip and answered in a hushed voice "_**Yeah it's me, can we talk?**_" Yoshiki was shocked she wanted to talk to him, and at half three in the morning. But of course he would be there for her if she needed it. "_**Sure we can talk, what's up?**_" he asked clearly worried as he could hear her worried breathing "_**could I come to your place to talk?**_" Ayumi's asked, rather sheepishly. She could tell she was blushing; it was an awkward situation… "_**Okay I will meet you outside Kisaragi and we can walk from there**_" he answered and hung up. Ayumi got up put a hoodie over her pink pyjamas and grabbed her slippers and sneaked outside of her room across the hallway towards the front door. Carefully placing her hand on the nob she twisted it until it clicked and opened it looking behind her, good nobody's there. She slid out the door and closed it running for Kisaragi academy.

"_**Ugh, where is she?**_" Yoshiki asked himself for the fifth time as he was standing outside the gates of Kisaragi academy in shorts and a t-shirt (which he always slept in) it was cold as it was November so it was rather dark.

"_**KISHINUMA!**_" called Ayumi who was racing towards the gate; once she had reached him she started sobbing quietly into his shirt

"_**Hey Ayumi, don't cry, it's okay, everything's going to be okay.**_" He whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly until she regained composure and stopped crying.

"_**Sorry, Kishinuma I got tears all over you**_**.**" She sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

He at first thought it was a little weird that she just acted like it was normal for her to cry into his shirt, but he didn't mind as it must have comforted her as she looked a little more relaxed.

"_**No, don't worry about it. Hey let's go to my place so we can talk."**_ He walked in pace with Ayumi until they reached the third floor of an apartment building, where he unlocked the door and allowed Ayumi to pass through to get inside.

"_**Thanks**_" she said. She looked around; it was a small apartment but not too bad since he was living on his own. There was a small hallway which led to a kitchen, bathroom and small bedroom. She was led into the biggest room in the apartment which was a living room and Yoshiki had led her to a slightly shabby couch and sat down.

"**So, what's on your mind?**" he asked after being sat down.

"_**Well**_…" Ayumi began to wonder _**'is it worth telling him? Will he think it's stupid and it's nothing?**_ She was exaggerating things in her head when Kishinuma spoke. __

"_**It's okay, you can tell me. Remember I went through what you went through.**_" He finished as Shinozaki burst into tears.

"_**I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry… Yoshiki I'm so sorry…**_" she began saying in between sobs.

'_**Wait did she just call me by my first name?' **_Yoshiki thought.

He blushed for a few seconds and pushed that thought aside so that he could comfort her; he pulled her into a hug and remained there until she started to calm down.

"_**Are you okay?**_" he said softly into her ear.

"_**YOU IDIOT! Of course I'm not okay! **_"She said pushing herself away from Yoshiki."_** I was crying my eyes out a second ago. Gosh you really are hopeless."**_ Ayumi finished

"_**Umm… Well I just was asking, anyway what were you crying about?**_" Kishinuma said before Ayumi could say anymore insults to him.

Fear flickered across Ayumi's eyes, and he'd noticed. But he didn't want to back down because it was bothering her, and he wanted to help her.

"_**Okay**_." She took a deep breath and began to explain all the nightmares she had had and watched in amazement; that Yoshiki had clung onto every word she had said.

"_**Wow, that's a lot to take in**_." he said after about an hour of her explaining how she felt and what had happened in her dream.

"_**Well, that's what happened okay?**_" Shinozaki said in an uncomforting tone. As she had thought he would start laughing or make fun of her.

"_**Hey, what's with the tone?**_" he said a little hurt. "_**I thought you wanted me to hear it.**_"

"_**But… I thought…**_" she spoke aloud quietly as she had expected torment from him. "_**I thought… you were going to start laughing or make fun of me.**_" She finished

Yoshiki was shocked. Why would he make fun of or laugh at Ayumi, or anything that happened because of Heavenly host. "_**Why would I do that, we all get nightmares about that hell hole. To be honest I can hardly remember the last time I had a decent night's sleep.**_"

Ayumi felt embarrassed. She looked more closely at Yoshiki's eyes; they had huge dark circles beneath them which looked awful.

A few moments in silence Kishinuma finally said "_**Umm… it's about 4:30 I think you should go to sleep..**_."After having watched her practically fall in and out of almost sleeping for the last half hour.

"_**Are you crazy if I go to sleep, I will only end up dreaming even more horrible things!**_" she exclaimed.

"_**Well I just think you should, you look tired and staying wide awake thinking about it isn't doing you any good**_." Yoshiki whispered calmly as she didn't need any discouragement.

"_**I know but I don't want to go back.**_" She said just barely audible.

"_**Okay then, I'll help you sleep.**_" Kishinuma said


	2. Chapter 2: Yoshiki's tea habit

"_**Wha...What!**_" Ayumi said stuttering, thinking it was a little strange and her face blushed a bright red.

Yoshiki smiled to himself watching her blush, she looked so cute when she did that. With that he got up and left the room, leaving Ayumi alone. He had come back after a couple of minutes with a soft worn baby blue blanket; a small white pillow and a cup of hot chocolate. He placed the hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of the couch, and set the blanket and pillow out on top of the beige coloured couch.

"_**Drink this, and then go to sleep. Simple.**_" He finished turning around to leave her to sleep and for him to go back to his room. When he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt, he turned in shock to see her staring at the floor "_**Please stay with me…**_" Ayumi whispered barely audible. But to Kishinuma he heard it clearly and a small blush appeared on his face. He was about to tell her she would be okay and not to worry, but he gave in to himself without much of a fight and said "_**Okay, but only until you fall asleep.**_" She looked a little disappointed but gave a smile and told Yoshiki to lie down.

"_**Why am I doing this?**_" he asked.

"_**Because you want me to go to sleep, so you have to do that.**_" She said in triumph with a slight smile on her face.

Yoshiki was laid down on his back across the couch while Ayumi lay down next to him, head on his chest. Kishinuma blushed a shade of red he didn't think was possible, until he realised she had actually fell asleep, when it hit him. '_If she's asleep, then I can't move without waking her up._' He reached over and pulled the worn blue blanket over her and stared longingly at her. He really wanted to watch her sleep, but he was tired and was telling himself to go to sleep.

After a couple of hours Yoshiki woke up startled to find Ayumi practically lying on top of him, but something wasn't right. She was asleep, but crying and shaking at the same time. He almost went to wake her up when she screamed. He sat there in shock as it was ear piercingly loud and she sounded like she was being brutally murdered. She started to speak a load of gibberish, Yoshiki really wanted to wake her up but he couldn't do it. She then started to say words that made sense "_**No, please! Don't hurt him, he's done nothing wrong, if you're going to kill someone, kill me instead! I deserve it, leave him alone!**_" Yoshiki was shocked and didn't want to hear any more, so he gently shook her until she woke up.

"_**Hey, calm down. You were having a nightmare, but it's over now. It's going to be okay.**_" He whispered while he brushed away the tears in her eyes, only to be replaced with new ones.

"_**Yoshiki I thought you were dead. You died in front of my eyes and I… I…**_" she broke off to begin sobbing into his shirt. "_**Please don't ever die, you hear me!**_" She said in between sobs. "_**Yoshiki, never die!**_" she repeated.

The words '_Yoshiki, never die!_' kept ringing in his ears, he blushed realising she used his first name, but he pulled himself together and said in a comforting tone "_**It's okay, I won't die. I don't know what happened in that dream, but it's only just a dream. Nothing happened and I'm right here, always.**_" He continued to whisper comforting words to her until she stopped shaking and crying. He sat her up and gave her a glass of water and began to speak.

"_**You were pretty upset, what were you dreaming about anyways?**_"

"_**Well**_" she stopped as tears formed in her eyes, but she swore that she wouldn't let them fall "_**There was a tall guy, he must have been in high school maybe 17, but he was…he was…**_" As determined as she was not to let her tears fall, she unfortunately failed as they fell from her eyes. "_**He was beating you, and you were fighting back, and then he brought out a knife…and he…and...**_" Unable to finish what she was saying tears rolling down her face she sat on the floor while leaning against the couch and cried into her hands which were covering her face. Kishinuma's first reaction was to sit down next to her and rub comforting circles across her back, and sit in a comfortable silence while she let it out.

After a few minutes Yoshiki realised that she had stopped crying, but had fell asleep on the floor hands on eyes. So he gave a small sigh and took in how small, cute and tired she looked; And got up then bent down to pick her up and carried her princess style effortlessly to his bed in his room, and laid her down and pulled the bed covers over her petite body. He turned to leave her in peace when Ayumi grabbed the back of his shirt (_again_) and whispered in her sleep "_**Please stay, I need you… don't leave me, I'm scared.**_" Yoshiki blushed, but agreed silently in his head and laid down next to her. He had relaxed and stopped blushing after a while of getting used to it, until Shinozaki laid her head on top of his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "_**Thank you, I'm not so scared when you're here… I really appreciate it.**_" Kishinuma thought he was about to explode, the girl he absolutely adores, was next to him in his room asleep and whispering things he thought she would never say.

It was around 11:45 when Ayumi woke up, feeling rather relaxed as she managed to get a decent amount of sleep. But she was a little confused as to why it was more warm than usual. She sat up and took in the surroundings of the new, unfamiliar room. She slowly drew her attention to a blonde haired boy, fast asleep next to her. Ayumi recalled the events of last night, blushing as she remembered that she called him by his first name. More than once. Although she couldn't remember how she got to his bedroom Ayumi discarded that thought. She looked at Kishinuma again and thought she could at least make him some breakfast, since she bothered him so much. So she slid off the bed and stealthily made her way to the kitchen

Yoshiki woke up to the smell of bacon and sat there confused. '_Aren't I the only one who lives here?_' He got up and wandered to the kitchen to see Ayumi making some food. "_**Hey, what are you doing?**_" he asked as casually as he could. "_**Oh, morning Kishinuma. I making some breakfast.**_" She began to blush. "_**As, y'know I bothered you a lot yesterday, so I wanted to make it up to you.**_" She finished turning around to look through the cupboards to find some plates, when she opened one completely filled with tea boxes. "_**Kishinuma I had no idea you**_ _loved_ _**tea so much.**_" She said in a teasing tone. He practically ran towards her and slammed the cupboard door shut and opened a lower one and pulled out two plates handed them to her and sped walked to the bathroom. Ayumi sighed and giggled. He just looked so funny!


	3. Chapter 3: The meet up

After around ten minutes Yoshiki came out of the bathroom and crept to the kitchen to see Ayumi sat down at the small two person table with bacon, eggs, toast, sausage and orange juice laid out neatly across the table.

"_**Did you make all this?**_" Kishinuma asked, as he walked closer towards the table.

"_**Yes, you saw me when you came in didn't you?" **_she replied a little hesitantly thinking he was asking rather stupid and pointless questions. But immediately forgot about it as Kishinuma sat down and began to take some sausages onto his plate and took a bite of the toast he grabbed not a moment later. Ayumi suddenly felt a wave of nervousness flow over her as Kishinuma was eating _her_ cooking. She had completely ignored her growling stomach and the food in front of her staring at his tired, yet relaxed expression on his face, at this point he noticed the troublesome stare he was receiving from Ayumi.

Yoshiki finally spoke "_**Is there something wrong? You've been staring at me for a while, are you not hungry?**_"

Ayumi blushed as he had noticed she was staring at him "_**Well it's just that you never said what you thought about my cooking…"**_ she trailed off realising that she sounded really stupid.

Yoshiki paused for a moment and said "_**It was excellent and cooked to perfection**_" he said very confidently and almost proudly. She had expected him to say something like "_s'alright_".

"_**Well I'm glad you think so…it means a lot…**_" she said looking down at her hands clenched which were placed on her lap.

There was a long silence between them. The first to speak after finishing eating was Yoshiki

"_**So… Since it's Sunday and there's no school today… Do you want…Y'know…To hang out?**_" Yoshiki finished after gathering all the courage he had to ask her, looking down at his feet afraid of what the answer might be. Ayumi was a little taken aback by his proposal to go out she then said.

"_**Well that depends…What do you have in mind?**_ " She asked rather curiously, as she had known that he wasn't really the type of person to '_hang out_' with other people. And why her all of a sudden.

"_**Umm…well…I don't actually know I wasn't expecting you to say yes."**_ He said.

Ayumi stared blankly at him, why would he ask to hang out then not even know what they were going to do. Honestly he was hopeless. "_**Kishinuma, why would you ask someone to hang out, then not know what to, really what is the point in that?**_" Yoshiki shot her a scared look, he thought he did something wrong and was worried she might change her mind. Ayumi noticed the look and giggled.

"_**I'm not going to change my mind. Umm… how about we go to arcade in the mall and invite Nakashima and Mochida to come along to, that would be fun right?"**_ she finished looking pleadingly at him. Yoshiki felt like she was giving him the most angelic look she could.

"_**Yeah that sounds good, I haven't spoken to Nakashima or Satoshi in a while. So this should be great."**_ He finished. Ayumi grabbed his mobile off the table and began looking for Naomi and Satoshi's numbers. Ayumi then got up and left the room to talk to them both about the arrangement and to see what time they should meet up. Yoshiki busily cleaned up the table. Once he was finished he went into the living room to see Ayumi, who was chatting away to Naomi on the phone. After a couple of minutes she hung up at met Yoshiki's gaze "_**Umm, sorry I was so long.**_" She said.

"_**Don't worry its fine. So when are we meeting them?**_" he asked.

"_**At around half three outside the arcade, so we better hurry**_." She added as she got up and gasped.

Yoshiki notice and asked what was wrong.

"_**Kishinuma… I don't have any clothes…**_" Ayumi's head hung low and tried to think of what to do, should she go home? Or think of something else?

Yoshiki sighed and said "_**You can either go home and get some, or you can borrow a pair of mine." **_Ayumi starred at him wide-eyed as she digested the words he had just said and blushed at her answer. "May I borrow a pair of your clothes…" she looked down at the floor once she had said it. She was so embarrassed, she just asked a boy for his clothes!

"_**Sure, I'll be right back.**_" He said and went to his room in search of clothes that would fit her petite body.

Ayumi let out a sigh when he left, she was asking for way too much. She would have gone home, but her parents would be so mad she was gone, and didn't say anything and was at…well y'know… a _boy's_ house overnight.

Yoshiki came in with a plain white t-shirt and knee length cargo shorts and handed them to her. Ayumi stared at them in her hands. Would these _really_ fit her? There was only one way to find out, so she walked past Yoshiki and locked herself in the bathroom.

"_**Gosh what is taking so long? We're going to be late if she doesn't hurry.**_" Yoshiki said thinking aloud.

"_**That's a little rude Kishinuma, you honestly are hopeless.**_" Ayumi said teasingly as she walked into the living room. "_**Is it okay?**_" she asked shyly as she looked down at herself. Yoshiki thought she looked so adorable, he didn't know if it was because those clothes looked big on her, or the fact she was in _his_ clothes.

"_**Yeah, you look good. So should we go? It's about three.**_" He said putting on his shoes.

"_**Sure, let's go.**_" She said shakily and picked up a pair of his trainers and put them on then they both got up and left the apartment after Yoshiki locked the door.


End file.
